


Was It Something I Did?

by Sabinesarmor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Cheating, Heartbroken Tony Stark, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Steve Angst, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and Steve fricken broke it, sad Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabinesarmor/pseuds/Sabinesarmor
Summary: Tony had finally gotten over his insecurities about his relationship with Steve. Too bad Steve had to go and prove that Tony was right the first time.





	1. How Could You?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own marvel or Any of its characters.
> 
> (And I’m so sorry Tony, poor baby 😭)

He had seen it. Tony saw one of his greatest fears. Steve... Steve was cheating. 

Tony had been afraid of Steve getting bored and leaving since the beginning of their relationship, but Steve had always been there telling him that he was wrong. That Tony was the only one for him. That he would never leave. That he would always love him. 

And Tony had believed him with all his heart. The betrayal Tony felt hurt more than anything had ever hurt before, and that says a lot. 

‘Of course I wouldn’t be enough for him...” Tony thinks while sobbing in his car, “I am never enough...” 

Tony just wanted to forget what he saw. Burn his brain. Rid himself of the memory. 

Every time he closed his eyes he saw them. Steve and Barnes, making out on the couch. Steve’s wedding ring gleaming as the sunlight had shined on it. 

‘How could he wear it, while he was breaking every vow that it stood for?’ Tony sobbed. 

Steve had been the one to propose to tony, 5 years earlier. They had been married for 4 years. Tony just wanted to know why Steve had proposed if he hadn’t actually wanted Tony. 

Why did he have to lie and make Tony believe that someone could actually love a worthless broken man like himself? Why did he claim to want an eternity with Tony, when he was only going to leave Tony alone in the future?

Tony didn’t want to be alone anymore. Steve had promised that Tony would never be alone again. That he would be with Tony forever. Oh how fast forever ended. 

Broken thoughts and promises floated around Tony’s head while he sobbed. Just a heartbroken man in the rain, breaking down in his car.


	2. Did I Mess This Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony just wants to know why.

Tony decided he was going to confront Steve. He just wanted to know what he did to make Steve feel the need to cheat. Tony just wanted to know why. 

When he had found them together, making out on the couch, he had left the house as quickly as he could. The man couldn’t even bare to look at them any longer. 

Tony saw Buckys car leave and sighed sadly.

He silently left his car. He had been in there for hours after he found out. The mechanic walked to the front door, took a deep breath, and walked in. He didn’t even know what he was going to say to Steve. What do you say to your favorite person who decided they didn’t want you anymore? 

Tony didn’t know what to expect from Steve either. Would he want a divorce? Would he apologize? Did he ever even love Tony? 

The engineer walked slowly around the house until he found Steve in the same spot he was in earlier. Still on that same stupid couch.

“Steve?” Tony whispered.

Steve looked up at him. He looked shattered, Tony noted. Tony walked closer. 

“Tony...” 

The sadness in Steve’s voice made Tony shudder. ‘Why would he be sad... he did this.... he broke us’ Tony thought. 

“Was it something I did? Did I do something to push you towards this?” 

“No! No- god Tony. What have I done...” Steve let out a sob. 

“How long?” 

“This was the only time” Tony stared into his blue ocean eyes. Steve seemed to be telling the truth. He looked so guilty, Tony almost felt bad for him. Tony looked down, remembering all the times Steve promised nothing like this would ever happen. 

“How could you do this to me?” 

“I don’t know- Tony I’m so sorry” Steve sobbed, “please- please forgive me. It’ll never happen again. Bucky left, he felt awful. I don’t know what came over us.” 

Tony sighed. He honestly didn’t know if he could handle taking Steve back. He was so heartbroken and his heart was so fragile. He didn’t want to give Steve another chance, just for him to shatter his heart once more.

“I don’t know if I can.” 

Steve gasp sobbed.

“You lied to me!” 

Tony’s mood started to switch from sadness to anger. 

“You promised! I get why you wouldn’t want me! I’m not worth it! I don’t deserve your love! I’m too broken! But- but- you promised.” Tony anger cried. He couldn’t bare to look at Steve. He looked so guilty. 

“Tony please... I’m sorry, I love you” Steve cried. Tony stood up. 

“I can’t Steve... I can’t give myself to you again, just for you to hurt me again.” 

“I won’t Tony! I promise.” 

“Just like you promised you would never hurt me in the first place?” Tony asked. Steve just let out another sob. 

“I’m sorry Steve, I can’t.” He started walking to the door. “You deserve better than me anyway.” 

Tony walked out while listening to Steve’s sobs. He went back to his car and rested his head on the steering wheel. 

He didn’t really want to leave. His years with Steve had been the best years of his life. But he knew he couldn’t stay. Tony didn’t think his heart could handle anymore pain, and he couldn’t trust Steve anymore. 

He looked back at his house sadly before driving away.  
“Goodbye Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this one longer but it’s still pretty short I’m sorry😂😭


End file.
